The term ‘solid state lighting’ (SSL) is more than just a synonym for the use of light-emitting diodes, since it also comprises circuit boards, dimming and color control, power supplies, heat sinks, and secondary optics. In large installations, the lights are spread out with controls and power supply separately located, typically without tight volume-constraints. In a retail lighting product, however, all the subsystems must fit within a standard envelope, meaning very tight constraints on weight and cost but most importantly on volume. In particular, a lamp that is intended to substitute for a conventional incandescent light bulb in existing fittings, such as the A-19 light bulb with medium Edison screw fitting that is common in the U.S.A., has relatively severe geometric constraints, on top of the generic difficulty of generating spherical output with inherently planar LED emission. One objective of the present invention is to provide a complete solid-state light bulb, within an Edison-base A-19 envelope, a PAR-lamp, or comparable envelopes that are used in other territories or for other purposes.